This Is What We're Up Against
by Blonde Fashion Icon
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of the century. He is set with what others think is an IMPOSSIBLE task: Convince Draco Malfoy to see the light before it is too late. PreHBP DracoLuna the pairing is odd, but read it, it's really good. Please REVIEW
1. Prologue

_"This Is What We're Up Against"_

_Prologue_

_Gone._

Lucius Malfoy was captured and sent to Azkaban. Which made Narcissa even more open to to evil.

It was early summer.

Draco was sitting on his bed.

The bright sunlight was streaming in through the curtains.

He was in no mood to enjoy it. He was thinking about his father and what his life had really amounted to. Lucius had decided to spend his life serving some mad man, on his way to what he thought was power and world enslavement. Lucius was no fool. But, he made the mistake of thinking Voldemort would lead them to power. Voldemort only cares for himself.His death eaters are just a stepping stone to power. Lucius should have know good always prevails over evil. Draco knew Lucius had made those mistakes. Little did he know, his fate was to be decided later that night.

A/N: It's supposed to be short, it is a prologue. R&R if you read it, please. NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 1

_"This Is What We're Up Against"_

_A Draco Malfoy Story_

_Summary: Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of the century. He is set with what others think is an IMPOSSIBLE task: Convince Draco Malfoy to see the light before it is too late._

_Chapter 1_

The streets of a rich well-kept neighboorhood were quiet. The only sound was a grey owl soaring through the wind to it's destination. The owl stopped at a manor, with it's huge yard and expensive exterior. The owl gracefully arched itself on a window ledge. It tapped on the window. A tall, muscular blonde was making his way to the window. He pulled it open and took the letter from the owl. It spread it's wings and flew away.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_Your father, Mr. Lucius Malfoy, asked me to send this tonight. I am doing this upon his request. He has come to some conclusions upon his stay in Azkaban. He wishes for you to come visit him as soon as possible. I am friends with the gatekeeper, Renaldo Smith. He will allow you passage into Azkaban. Please coem tomorrow. Your father's last request is that you come alone. Meet me at the Leaky Caukdron at 8:00 A.M._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"What the hell is my father doing associating with Dumbledore?" That was the question that was running through Draco's mind. He would go. It was afterall, his father's request, and he owed him that respect.

The Next Morning

Draco got up and got dressed in jeans and white button-down shirt. He buttoned it up half-way. He was in front of the fireplace and got ready to floo. He gathered the powder and did the nescessary(spelling?) procedures. In a few seconds, he was outside the Leaky Cauldron. He pushed the door open. He saw Dumbledore chatting with Tom, the bartender.

"Draco, glad you could make it."

Tom bowed to Draco. "Good to see you again Mr. Malfoy. What can I get you?"

"A coffee, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Mr. Malfoy."

"Shall we sit?" Dumbledore led Draco to a table at the back. "We will do side-along apparition to get to Azkaban. I trust you know what that it is."

"Of course."

"We will leave shortly, I need my drink first."

Tom set their drinks down on the table. "Here you go Albus, Mr. Malfoy," he bowed and left.

"I am geussing that whatever my father wishes to speak to me about is of great importance."

"Indeed it is. I cannot give away an such details. But, you will listen to what your father has to say. No matter, of your personal opinions."

"I have always listened to father."

Dumbledore held up hos glass "Cheers to that, Mr. Malfoy. So, how did you manage to get out alone?"

"I flooed out of my personal fireplace and left mother a note saying that I was going shopping."

"Casual, yet simple. Shouldn't have caused you too much trouble."

"It didn't"

They each sipped their drinks for a while and then Dumbledore stood up. "Are we ready, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes."

They walked out and and Draco grasped Dumbledore's arm. Then he did the procedure for apparating and they appeared in Azkaban.

"Renaldo, I trust you have the dementors away for out meeting?"

"Yes, just as you requested."

Draco followed Dumbledore down the line of cells and saw Lucius Malfoy's pale, long hair.

"Son, I'm glad to see you."

"Good to see you too, Father."

"The reason I have called you here is very important. I have made my fair share of mistakes. I do not want you making them too. First of all, are you still close friends with Crabbe abd Goyle?"

"No, I got rid of them second year, they were useless. They were like my body-guards until I learned how to take care of myself."

"Very good. They are sure candidates for deatheater recruits. Theodore Nott has a hell of a lot more sense than Crabbe and Goyle. Avoid him. You are my son, and I want the best for you in life. You have the potential to do great. You are a leader, not a follower. But, you have to go about it the right way. I made the mistake of joining Voldemort. You see where it has gotten me. Would you still consider being a death-eater if I wasn't here saying this stuff to you?"

"The idea doesn't strike my fancy. I don't serve anyone, but myself."

"Spoken lie the true Malfoy that you arel. Voldemort is interested in only one thing: World Domination. He is also interested in power. He dosen't give a damn about his followers. Deatheaters are just a stepping stone to supremacy. Deatheaters help him get there and do his dirty work. Don't waste your life following some fool's orders. You were destined for far greater things than following some power-crazed madman."

"So, what are you saying, that you turned good?"

"I realized the error of my ways, son."

"You should be very proud, Draco. It takes a great man to admit he was wrong."

"Your mother will never see the light. Her foolish sister, Bellarix Lestrange will make sure of that. I am separating myself from her."

"I can get Lucius out of here. We have talked a great deal about it. He has agreed to be a spy. He has to give inside information on the death eaters. His trial will be in a couple of months."

"That's great, Father!"

"Albus will watch over you until my trial goes through. If he had not saw the good in me, I wouldn't have turned away from Voldemort, or his evil."

Renaldo came up to them "I hate to interrupt but Fudge is here to do an inspection. Albus, young Malfoy, you have got to leave."

"Take care, Father."

"You too, Son."

Albus grasped Draco's arm and they once again apparated. "You can get your stuff from your house, then you will stay at a room in the Leaky Cauldron over the summer. I will check in on you as much as I can. Tom will also help watch over you."

"Okay."

It would take some time for Draco to let all that new information sink in. He never had any intentions on becoming a death-eater. He was proud of his father. But, he didn't like the idea of Dumbledore. He had to accept it, afterall, Dumbledore was getting his father out of prison. Things would finally be back to normal. He had a lot of growing up to do over the summer. He has a lot of insecurities to work out and some self-reliance to gain. He had a lot of changing to do. Change happens over time. Will he have enough time? Can he do it alone?

R&R! Erika

Things you ought to know about this:

Pre HBP

Dumbledore doesn't die.

Just act like Fred and George are still in school.

Luna Lovegood is in the same year as Draco.

That's All Folks! Review please:)


	3. Chapter 2

_"This Is What We're Up Against"_

_A Draco Malfoy Story_

_This Chapter is dedicated to Silver Ice, My 1st Reviewer. Thanks so much for reviewing:)_

_Chapter 2_

A hot summers day spent at the beach. What could be more perfect? The glistening, rolling, waves, the bright sun, the sound of beach-goers having fun, it was perfect. She was in her light blue bikini tanning. She was trying to bleach her dirty blonde hair to a platinum or champagne color, by using the sun. She wanted to look like a California girl. She put on her over-sized sunglasses and started reading the latest edition of _The Quibbler. (A/N: If you haven't figured it out yet, this story is being told in Luna Lovegood's P.O.V.) _

People call me Looney Lovegood. I hate it. But this year I decided to use it to my advantage. People won't be laughing when they see a gorgeous blonde chick strolling the halls of Hogwarts. I am certaintly not going to take any crap this year. I am standing up for myself. I have a voice and will use it. Last year, I finally felt like I had real friends for the first time in my life. I had a great adventure and met some interesting people. I really do not like Ginny Weasley. I think she's rather a bit of a know-it-all. Acting, like she knows people's feelings and what the right thing to do is.

Harry Potter is just a great all-around-guy. How could you not like him? His two best friends are okay, too. As I lay there thinking about all of this, I noticed some people playing volley ball. There was a gorgeous red-head who was seriously servin' it up. But, he hit the ball too hard and it landed next to my beach chair. He walked over and bent down to pick it up.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok."

He looked at me for a second.

"Aren't you Looney--- I mean Luna? Harry and them's friend that also went to the Ministry?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I don't know if you know me, but I'm Ron's older brother, Fred Weasley and over there somewhere is George, my twin."

"How could I forget the greatest prank-players Hogwarts has ever seen?"

Fred smiled, "For that, you'll get something out of our for free, when it opens."

"Oh, thanks."

"Harry and Hermione are staying at our house. Would you like to come for dinner? Maybe stay a few days?"

"I'd have to ask my father. I'll owl you when I find out."

"Ok, great. I gotta get back to the game."

"Yeah, later."

Fred grabbed the ball and retreated back to the net.

Luna tanned for about 30 more minutes then started home.

Fred owled Mrs. Weasley.

_Dear Mum,_

_I met Harry and them's friend Luna Lovegood at the beach. I invited her to stay for dinner and to maybe stay a few days. Is that ok? She is going to ask her dad. Send me back with the time she can come. I will owl you as soon as she finds out._

_Love,_

_Fred_

_xoxo_

He sent the letter off with his new owl, Wind.

"Dad, can I go stay woth my friends for a few days?"

"Is it that Potter boy?"

"Yes, and his friend, Hermione, they are staying at the Weasley's house."

"Okay, I have to go to a conference for a few days, so I will be gone anyway."

"Ok, thanks."

She went upstairs to owl Fred.

_Dear Fred,_

_Dad says I can stay. Is it alright with your mum?_

_-Looney a.k.a. Luna (thought that would make you laugh!)_

She sent the letter with her owl Talon.

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen of the Burrow, cooking. She had just sent a letter with Pig.

_Dear Fred,_

_I'll be delighted to have Luna. I have already told the others. Come with her at 6:30._

_Love, Mum_

_P.S. Stay OUT of TROUBLE._

Fred had just gotten the letter from Luna and now Molly. He owled Luna again.

_Dear Luna,_

_Mum says she's love to have you. I'll come to your house at about 6:25._

_-Fred_

Luna got a bag and packed some clothes and other stuff in it. Then, she put her owl, Talon, in his cage. After a day of letting the sun bake her hair it was now a platinum-ish blonde color. She looked like a different person. She got her stuff and waited for Fred. There was a knock at the door. She opened it.

"Hey Fred."

"Hi Luna. Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Do you kow how side-a-long aparration works?"

"No."

"Well, one hand is going to have to hold your stuff, you other hand will hold my arm. I'll aparrate us there. (A/N: i have no clue if I'm spelling aparrate right. I'm too lazy to look it up. Will someone tell me if I am or not?)

"Ok, sounds simple enough." she grabbed her stuff and Fred's arm.

He concentrated and did the nescessary (A/N: I hate this word and forgot how to spell it, will someone also tell me how to spell this. I feel like I am asking a lot, don't hate me. :( ) procedure for side-along apparition. A minute later they arrived in the kitchen of the Burrow.

Molly hugged Luna. "Nice to meet you, Luna."

"Nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Glad to see you got her in one piece, Fred. You'll share a room with Hermione and Luna. Fred, will you take her stuff and show her where it is?"

"It would be my pleasure." He took her duffel bag and she took Talon. They walked up some stairs and Fred opened Ginny's door.

Hermione and Ginny stared in surprise.

Fred rolled his eyes and knew exzactly what was going on in their minds "you act like you've never seen Luna before."

Hermione was the first to break the monotonous(spelling?) stare. "She just looks different."

"Yeah! Luna you look great."

"Thanks."

Fred rolled his eyes again at their fake kindness "Well, I've got other matters to attend to, see you lot at dinner." Fred then left.

Hermione smiled at her "So, Luna how'd you get here?"

"I just met Fred at the beach and he invited me to stay."

Ginny thought, _"Damn him! Now I gotta put up with this blonde bitch."_

Luna wanted to get out of there "Well, I'm going to go see Harry and Ron." She shut the door and walked out, she heard Ginny say "She changed a lot, she might give us some competition where guys are concerned."

Luna smiled at that and realized she didn't know where to go. Luckily, she heard Ron's familiar laugh and followed it to his room. She opened the door. "Hey guys!"

Harry and Ron abruptly stopped laughing and stared dumbfoundedly at her.

"Are you going to stare or give me a hug?"

Harry elbowed Ron and stood up "Luna, it's great to see you again." He hugged her.

Ron also stood up "Yeah, it is." He hugged her,too.

Harry eyed her a little "You look different."

"I've been tanning a lot and my hair just happened to go platinum, but I love it."

Ron "So do I."

Harry laughed at Ron.

"I met Fred at the beach and he invited me. Ron, you have that exzact same expression on your face as when that brain attacked you."

Harry burst out laughing ever more. "It's true!"

"It that an insult?"

Luna smiled playfully at him "yeah, but a friendly one."

Molly yelled up the stairs "DINNER'S READY!"

Ron's stomach growled "I am starving."

Luna "So am I. Lets go."

She, Harry, and Ron walked down the stairs talking and laughing. Hermione and Ginny were staring at her jealously. There were two seats left. One beside Ginny, and one inbetween Fred and Goerge. She took the one in-between Fred and George.

Arthur Weasley was sitting at the end of the table. "I'm used to mass of red-heads and the balck and brunette heads of Harry and Hermione. Now, there's a blonde thrown in the mix."

Fred "Dad, this is Luna Govegood. She went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the Dept. of Mysteries."

Arthur smiled "Nice to meet you, Luna. Is your father perhaps David Lovegood, editor of _The Quibbler?"_

"Yes, he is."

"I especially loved his piece about the horrors of muggle tea-pots. (A/N: Kind of lame, i know. but i couldn't think of anything else.)

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes at Arthut's **HUGE** muggle obsession. Everyone started eating.

Fred was engaging Luna in conversation. "So, Luna heard of any good pranks lately?"

"None that I can think of."

Fred dragged her head down and whispered "you're about to see one."

George taking the cue "hey, Ron there's 1 extra pastry left you going to eat it?"

Ron stared hungrily at it "Of course." He grabbed the pastry and took a bite, his hair turned pink and he was also wearing a pink satin dress.

Fred, in an announcer's voice "And the winner of this years---

George joining in "Teen Queen Beauty Pageant--

"Isssss Ronnie Weasley."

Everone burst out laughing.

Fred to Luna "Dress-Up pastries, causes the wearer to sprout pink hair and a formal gown."

"Just invented them a few days ago."

Luna in awe "Genius."

Ron didn't look very happy "How long does this last?"

Fred laughed "About 30 minutes to and hour."

"You could've at least tried it on a girl."

Fred smiled mischeivously "But, it's oh so much morefun to test it on you."

Molly "I must say, pink is not your color, Ron."

"Fred, you're going to pay."

"You're going to make me pay in a dress and high-heels?"

"What!"

Fred whispered to Luna "Special feature."

Molly "Fred, leave your brother alone."

Over the next few weeks, Luna, Fred and George had become best friends. Hermione and Ginny were still jealous of her. It looked like Luna was changing for the better. **If you're wondering, this story will revert back to Draco's P.O.V. in the next chapter.**

**R&R People! I have had 42 hits on this story and 1 person reviewed, thats pretty sad. If you read this, review please. Redeem your selves and please review.** NO FLAMES!

**xo Erika**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey ppl! Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had another brilliant idea for a Draco story and it happens to be a DraMione story, it's titled "Beyond the Mask" so if you like DraMiones check it out and leave me a review. Thanks to _SilverIce_, one of my faithful reviewers, and thanks to _QuillQueen,_ your constructive bit really helped me, now I can use that in all of my stories. So, anyway, you're prolly wondering "When is she gunna shut up and get on with the chapter?" well i geuss i will now. So, read it, enjoy, and REVIEW! PLEASE! **

_"This Is What We're Up Against"_

_A Draco Malfoy Story_

_Chapter 3_

There he was laying in the sand with his shades on. Letting the sun tan his pale body, he took a sip of his virgin margarita. It was the last day of summer. Tomorrow, he'd be going to Kings' Cross. He'd be going back to another year at Hogwarts. But, he had a feeling that this year would be better. Over the summer, he had learned not to be so arrogant, but that didn't mean he still didn't have confidence. He had spent a lot of the summer thinking. Thinking that he didn't want the life his father had. Power corrupts people. How he longed for the day when Voldemort met his down fall. But, he couldn't waste his life worrying about Voldemort. He laid in the sand for another hour. Then he got up and went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

As, he was leaving, he was attracting a lot of attention. All the girls were staring at him. He was used to it. But at that moment, he really didn't care. He ignored the stares and whispers. He knew he was hot, but was feeling modest at the moment. But, he hadn't had that much experience with the opposite sex. Unless, you count a date with Pansy at the Yule Ball. He also didn't count the countless times she had tried to seduce him. One time almost resulting in taking off all her clothes, she was desperate that day. But, he had black-mailed her out of it.

There were more girls that had tried to seduce him. But, he didn't consider it experience unless he was willing. He hadn't wanted any of those girls. This year he was going to beat Granger at her own game. If he applyed himself it would be a cinch. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he was top of the class that year. He got to the Leaky Cauldron and packed his Hogwarts trunk and got ready for bed.

The Next Day- September 1st

Draco rolled out of bed and put on some jeans and got a white shirt and buttoned it up half-way and he threw on some flip flops. Dumbledore had got him a Ministry car to ride in. Draco would've preferred to go another way, but Dumbledore had done it for security purposes. He got in the car and was silent on the way there. He grudgingly got out of the car.

Nearby, Luna had got out with the Weasleys. Harry invited her to sit with them. But, she had insisted she had other friends to sit with. She really wanted to sit by herself. She didn't want to put up with Ginny and Hermione being jealous of her the whole time and she knew Fred and George had their own stuff to attend to. A group of guys nearby were laughing and pointing at her. There were also catcalls ans whistling. "Hey, guys look, Looney filled out over the summer!" came some guy's remark. Luna flared up at that "Yeah, well you won't get none of this. Oh yeah, I was just off to some more padding in my padded room. That's how crazy I am. I'm Looney. Have a nice day, jerks!" She stomped off angrily onto the train. She found an empty compartment, and put her stuff in the rack and took out a novel about UFO's.

Draco had let the crowd thin out before heading onto the train. He got there a little late, so there were no empty compartments. But, he passed by one that had a blonde girl by herself in it. He slid open the door. Luna's eyes lit up when she saw the hot blonde perched in her compartment. Draco flashed a smile "So, you savin' these seats for anyone?"

Luna smiled back "Just you."

"Thanks," he strutted in and shut the door, he hauled his stuff in and put it in the other rack. He stuck out his hand "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Luna shook his hand "Looney Lovegood."

"Your name really Looney?"

"No, it's Luna. I get sick of people calling me that, though."

"You're the girl who tagged along with Potter and them to the Department of Mysteries last year."

"Guilty. And you're the evil one who held ud hostage in Umbridge's office."

Draco remembered that and looked down "Yeah... but it was a mistake. After my father was caught, I've done a lot of thinking. I'm not like that anymore. Potter's probably told you loads of horror stories about me."

"Even if he had, I wouldn't have believed them. See, I don't judge people, by what other people say about them. I get to know the person first, then I base my analysis off of my personal experiences with that person."

"You're in Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yeah."

"I can tell by how you talk."

"And how's that?"

"Very intelligently."

"I know you're in Slytherin by your confidence."

"Very perceptive, I see."

"Yep, that's me."

"You don't seem looney to me."

"My dad's editor of _the Quibbler._"

"I'll admit there's some strange things in there, but I won't judge you, based on your family."

"Thank you, everyone else does."

"Everyone else is just dumb-asses."

"Yeah, it's true."

"So, were you going to sit by yourself if I hadn't come along?"

"Yeah, that was the plan. But, you're good company."

"Yeah, I was going to sit by myself, too. Want to exchange reasons?"

"Sure, I'll go first. Well I met Fred Weasley at the beach and he invited me to stay at his house. Well, as soon as I got there Ginny and Hermione were being all jealous, I geuss afraid I would steal their boyfriends. I don't want neither of them. So I hung out with Fred and George and we got to be best friends. I didn't want to sit with Harrt, or Fred and George because I knew they would be busy."

"They're the only Weasleys I have any respect for. I can see why Granger and the Weaselette would be jealous."

"Why?"

"It's obvious, you're so much prettier than them. If you wanted to take their boyfriends, you would have no problem doing it."

"Thanks, So why did you want to sit by yourself?"

"I changed over the summer. I've gotten rid of my arrogance. Crabbe and Goyle are useless, they are not even friends, I just felt like being alone."

"I know how that feels. I never knew what it felt like to have friends until last year. Is Pansy your girlfriend? She flaunts it a lot."

"Hell no! She was my date a couple years ago, that's it. Oh, and she tried to seduce me an awful lot."

"Not a very convincing seductress is she?"

"Not at all. For one thing, she is not a good-looking girl."

A tall guy with shaggy black hair walked in, also known as Blaise "Draco, I was starting to think you weren't coming back."

"I'd come back anyway. Good news, Father might be getting out of prison."

"How?"

"Long story, tell ya later."

Blaise looked Luna up and down.

Luna felt as if she were see-through or something.

"Draco, who's your lovely lady friend?"

"Oh, that's Luna Lovegood."

Blaise was about to say ----

"Yes, she went with Potter to the Department of Mysteries."

"Wasn't going to say that. Aren't you the girl who told off all those guys for callin' you "Looney" ?"

"That's me, I hate that name."

"So, how'd you two end up in here together?"

Draco could see curiosity in Blaise's eyes as if he was implying something "We both wanted to be alone, but instead found each other. Which is good, because Luna's a great listener."

"Aw... sound like best friends already."

Luna thought Blaise is amusing "It could happen."

"Well, Draco I got to be gettin' back to the guys, see you at the table."

"Later, man."

Blaise saluted and walked back out.

"Blaise is cool."

"Yeah, he is."

"Draco, will we still be friends when we get to school? Even when you're surrounded by all your friends, and people start calling me Looney?"

"Of course, I believe we can be great friends. We will definitely be friends at school."

"Ok, just checking."

They were a few miles away from Hogwarts. Luna decided to change first. "Will you get out so I can change?"

Draco always the polite gentlemen "Yeah, sure." He walked out, he kind of didn't want to, but slapped himself mentally for that thought.

Luna changed into her robes and let Draco back in "You can change now." She went out and thought _"Damn, I wish I didn't have to, I bet his chest is so tan, and muscular..." She was caught up in a fantasy of her and Draco on the beach, the sun was setting, and she was laying in his arms._

"Luna, you can come in now."

Luna snapped herself out of her little fantasy and also scolded herself for thinking such thoughts when she had only known him for a few hours. She noticed he looked even hotter in black. His platinum blonde hair stood out against the black. The train came to a hault.

Draco looked sad, it felt like just minutes ago he and Luna were talking "We better get our stuff."

"Yeah.." Luna lifted her trunk and owl cage from the rack.

Draco was surprised by her strength, he got his stuff from the other rack. They walked off the train together.

Blaise called out "Draco! Over here."

Then, came Fred's call, "Luna, come over here."

Draco looked at her "I'll see you at school."

"Don't forget about me." She locked eyes with him, they understood each other. Luna turned on her heel and walked over to Fred and George. Luna just hoped that when Draco got back around all the Slytherins, that he wouldn't change. She hoped he would remember her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there u go, u know what to do. Click that little blue button and leave a few words about the story. I liked the chapter, it was kind of sad it reminds me of something I read in Romeo and Juliet _"Parting is such sweet sorrow." _It kind of fits with Draco and Luna. So, leave me a review and I'll get your 4rth Chapter up! TaTa For Now!**

_**-Adams1Gurl**_


End file.
